The Anomaly
by InfiniteBladeProjection
Summary: You'd think that saving the world from the One-Eyed God would be enough to curb my appetite for danger, but since when have I ever been normal? Sure, I might have stepped on a few too many toes, but that's what makes it all so interesting. The only question that remains now is this: who do I utterly screw over first?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did…**

 **Prologue: Darkness**

* * *

The blood that flowed over his fingers was warm and throbbing with life, its coppery scent growing stronger with each passing second. The balding man on the floor, laying in an expanding pool of crimson liquid, gurgled once more. The assailant's demonic eyes focused on his victim's wide, terrified eyes and his lips stretched wide.

The gurgling returned as the dying man noticed his bloodstained fangs. He crouched down, still keeping the smile on his face, and gently held his paling face. "Don't worry," He whispered, tilting his neck upwards. The terror shining in the old man's eyes sent a pleasurable shiver through him. "It won't last long."

Slowly, gently, he lowered his mouth to the old man's neck and gave it a slow, sensuous lick. He could feel the man shivering beneath him, and the wet sensation of the blood pool seeping into his shoes. He savored the taste, relishing the salty sensation playing on his taste buds. It wasn't as good as the daughter's, but it was still of higher quality than most of his meals.

One quick motion, and he pierced his flesh, a geyser of blood flooding his throat.

He feasted on the dying old man, tearing his body apart until only the bloodstained clothes remained. He sighed, content for the night. "Gochisosama," He said out loud. It wouldn't do to forget his manners.

Rising to his feet, he straightened his jacket and licked the flecks of blood that were splattered on his hands. While the old man had been satisfying, his younger daughter had been the real meal of the day. He glanced up at the ceiling, his ears picking up the faint sounds of footsteps scurrying on the second floor.

His grin couldn't have been any wider. How fortuitous today had been; not only did he manage to kill those blustering fools of Kokabiel, but even more meals kept appearing!

Sauntering up the staircase, he let his hand drag against the wallpaper. Watching the blood trail form made him happy, as though he was imparting something to remind the world of his existence. Feeling a little playful, he manipulated the blood soaked in the paper to form various images.

When he reached the upper level, the blood had formed several strange and demonic looking images. Glancing at the beast with one enormous eye, as well as a man with the same eyes, he let out a chuckle at the inside joke.

A scream caught his attention, shrill and laced with terror. He glanced at the woman backing away as fast as she could from him, stumbling and tripping in her haste. She was young, a lot younger than the old man, but older than the child he had.

Ah, what did it matter? Flesh was flesh, no matter how much it ages.

He grinned once again. "Hello," He watched, amused, as she grabbed the closest item and threw it at him. The blunt kitchen knife bounced off his face, useless. "Perfect night for a meal, wouldn't you say?"

"Get away from me! I've already called the cops, they'll-" His hands clamped over her jaw, silencing her. His free hand seized her arms and wrenched them over her head. He stared deep into her tearful blue eyes as she kicked about helplessly.

He leaned in closer, making sure to grin as broadly as he could. Her thundering heartbeat was music to his ears. "Don't worry," He crooned. Tilting her head upwards, revealing her beautiful pale skin, he imagined several arms appearing from his back. Shadowy tendrils, formed from the blood that had spilt on his body, slithered from within his cloak and coagulated into several menacing limbs.

Extending his tongue, he lapped at her neck. The taste was exquisite, such so that he almost wished to save her for another time. Removing his hands, he licked his lips as the shadowy limbs held her down and muzzled her. With a snap of his fingers, the limbs quickly rearranged her position until she was suspended in the air, with her legs spread open.

Tears flowed down her cheeks as she struggled desperately against the iron grip of his tendrils. He smiled, gently tracing a line on her thighs. It wouldn't be quite the same if he didn't hear her screaming. So, to ensure that he could hear her screams even through the make-shift muzzle, he tweaked her body a little. It made him more appreciative of the power he had been granted; thanks to it, if he so much as poked her, she'd feel like he had stabbed her.

He lowered myself until he was right in front of her womanhood. He opened wide, already imagining the taste.

Then he bit down. Hard.

Her screams sent even more tingles down his spine than the old man had. His bites grew more feral, snapping and ripping flesh apart as he tunneled his way through her opening. Bones were crushed and swallowed, blood lapped up and organs chewed as he feasted on her body.

When he started, the screams she uttered had been incredible. By the time he reached her womb, it had dulled to barely a sound. When he sawed through her stomach, she was dead. By the time he reached her brain, he was content.

When he finally stepped out of that house, he glanced at the sky. The moon hung in the sky, a huge pearl surrounded by several little blips of light. Checking his watch, he realized that he still had an hour left to have fun.

"Really, Kurama?" He started, caught off guard by the familiar voice that came from behind. "This is what you do in these parts?"

Turning about, his crimson eyes lit up as he came face to face with the only man he would walk the ends of the earth for. "It's been a while, old man." He greeted, his lips stretching to a menacing grin.

The young man he was talking to shot him a deadpan look. "Why you keep calling me that when I look just as young as you is a mystery I'm sorely tempted to delve into." His rippled eyes focused on Kurama's slit eyes, but there was a warmth in them that offset their malicious appearance. "I'm not going to pry in your business, but when do you think you'll come home? Its already been a year, and Shukaku misses his big brother."

Kurama shrugged, his grin slipping into an easy smile. "There are a few loose ends I need to wrap up, but I'm sure you'll see me soon. Another one of those black-feathered men approached me the other day, but I have no interest in them and their resentment towards Heaven."

The silver haired man arched a brow at Kurama's words, but made no action. "Alright then. Remember, if you ever need to contact me-"

"Call for you with the tag, I know," he rolled his eyes childishly, but the smile remained.

With a cheeky wave, Kurama watched the man who gave him life inexplicably disappear. Cracking his neck, the redheaded man turned his gaze towards the mountains in the distance.

His grin returned, more menacing than before.

* * *

Hyoudou Issei was dying.

It was evident to Otsutsuki Naruto as he strode towards the brown-haired boy, his face blank as he stared at the dying young man. The boy was gasping, weakly clutching at the bleeding hole in his chest.

"Hoh...you want to be saved?"

The boy gave no indication that he had heard the question save the weak gurgle he made.

"That's fine...I can't let you die just yet. Still, that doesn't mean this will be for free you know."

Issei felt something force itself into his chest. He couldn't even scream at the pain that surged through his body.

"I'm expecting great things from you, Issei-san."

* * *

 **A/N:Thanks to MaelstromBankai for all his help!  
**

 **Please read and review!**


End file.
